And So It Was Written
by AmberXAutopsy
Summary: When he met her on that bitter winter evening he had no clue. No clue that that girl, sitting alone in the cold, would change his world forever.


**A/N: I posted this story awhile ago, but was never happy with it and kinda lost my muse so I took it down. Well, as what tends to happen, the good ol' muse came home and, after some MAJOR hardwork and rewriting, here it is. :)**

**The next chapters will be longer, this one was just really hard for some reason :/ **

**I hope you enjoy! **

xxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru glanced over his shoulder, hus eyes landing upon the girl that stood before him, feet braced apart and fists clenched as she shoved herself against the doors, forcing them shut.

The alabaster hue of her skin seemed to glow in contrast with the cherry colored wood, sending a rather unexpected jolt to run its way through his spine, it's unsettling movements stilled when her narrowed eyes swung to meet his, her dark gaze boring into his, her lip curling up and over her teeth.

"Get your ass moving!" she growled, her voice low and commanding as she whirled to face him, her usual chocolate colored irises flashing gold as she was shoved forward. "I can't hold them closed forever!"

Her voice...

Her growl...

It was...mesmerizing.

He shook his head clear and turned, swinging a leg over over the short wooden wall that surrounded the wells dark mouth.

There, he found himself paused, the seemingly endless hole of nothingness that laid before him suddenly felt ominous.

Daunting.

He didn't want to leave her.

He didn't want to be alone again.

'Just...breath.'

Without another word, or thought, he took the leap and jumped into the obsidian hell that gnawed at his ankles and fell through darkness, a bright blue flash erupting behind him.

"Later, Sesshomaru..."

His sensitive ears picked up her voice, her words nothing but a whisper from somewhere high above him.

His head snapped up and his eyes lifted, gazing at the quickly disappearing square of light that blazed from her world in desperation almost as the light, bright and crisp, from his start to shine, extending its glowing rays towards him like hands.

Pulling him further and further away...

Despite the radiating warmth he felt he found he was getting colder than ever, his golden eyes staring up at the mere dot of sun that still shown down from her world, harsh and murky as it was...that is what he longed for.

And by the time he felt his feet touch down on the hard, muddy ground...

...his heart was once again...

...cold as ice.

xxxxxxxxxx

**Three months earlier...**

"You there."

The voice sounded like nails against a chalkboard, loud and unexpected as it sliced through her music to assault her ears and force the book, clasp tightly within her fingers, to slam shut.

She heard herself groan heavily, casting a quick glance around the otherwise empty subway before turning her eyes, heavy from long hours awake, to meet those of a most startling color.

They were the perfect gold that any warm honey could only hope to be, reminding her slightly of the woven chains of gold that lined the store windows on the upper east side, glittering as they sat upon tiny silken pillows as lights poured down bright beams, showing off their beauty as if just to emphasize how dirt poor she really was.

She had never seen eyes such as the ones that bore down into hers.

'Damn...'

She tried her best to keep a straight face, fighting against all odds it seemed to keep her jaw from unrolling and falling to the floor like in the old 'Looney Tunes' cartoons as she reached up to pull one of the ear buds from of her ear, swallowing visibly.

'He is...beautiful...' the little voice in her head sighed. 'Marry him. Now.'

"Yeah?" She asked, her voice low and unsure as she took in his regal stance and posture.

It made her uncomfortable, the way he seemed to exude enough confidence and dominance that she could almost taste its bitterness against her tongue, feel it surround her, pressing her further and further into the back of her seat as the beast inside her struggled to summit.

"Do you by chance know where this is?" he asked, pulling the white furs wrapped loosely around the upper part of his body tighter around him as the harsh December winds howled through the long narrow tunnel behind him.

"Uhh..." she said, raising an eyebrow at him, finding herself thoroughly confused. "Your in New York..." she raised her hand, watching as he followed her movements, his eyes landing against the stained, slightly lopsided sign that hung over the stairs that lead up onto the still bustling city streets. "Manhattan."

"Ohhhh..." another voice said suddenly in a high, awkward kind of voice, dragging her attention down from the man before her to his feet, his head still turned away as he eyed the sign curiously. Her gaze fell, landing in time to see, what she could only assume was an over grown frog, with a large walking staff stroll to cower behind one of the mans legs, his ugly green face turning up to the man. "Master...We appear to be lost..."

Kagome felt her eyes widen as she took in the small, ugly creature. It's small head donned a odd, pointed hat, his green body covered by twisted, mud smeared robes.

'What the hell-'

"Do you perhaps know where any shrines are in this...place?" the man asked, interrupting her shock and scrutiny of his small companion, waving the creature silent.

She raise a hand to adjust her cap, her shoulder shrugging as she turned to stare at the schedules that lined the chipping wall behind her.

"M-maybe in China town..." Kagome finally offered, pointing to the track at their right, hidden behind the stocky toll booth that ate up most the aisle. "You take the 45 route and get off when the conductor says your stop."

"Would you take this Sesshomaru to this place?" he asked, stunning her into an unexpected silence.

"Uhm..." Kagome heard herself mumble, unsure as she switched the book between her ink stained hands a few times before dropping it back into the tattered messenger bag pulled around her shoulders. "Alright..."

'At least this will keep me out of the cold a little longer...' she reasoned as she shoved her hands into her pockets, relieving them from the bitter bite of the frigid wind that blared through the emptiness around them. "Do you have any money?"

Kagome was met with a look of indifference as his silvery eyebrows pulled together, a small V of wrinkles appearing on his forehead. "What is this 'Money'?"

'What is...? He's gotta be kidding, right?'

Biting her lip she lowered her head to glance down at the little frog that still cowering behind his legs, his small body shivering, his breath clouding.

'Dammit.'

"I guess its my treat." She mumbled after a moment, turning on a heel and walking over to the ticket desk to switch out her original ticket. "Gimmie two tickets for the 45 route, straight to China town."


End file.
